The End of Them and the Beginning of Me
by LuniceJaegerZephyr
Summary: Komuro leaves the group because he is deemed "too reckless" to lead but when the group tries to find all that's left is a trail of gore. Takashi/OC/OC/OC/Saeko/Saya/Rei Kohta/Asami
1. Right, Fight, and Flight

The End of Them and the Beginning of Me

By

LuniceJaegerZephyr

Summary: Komuro leaves the group because he is deemed "too reckless" to lead but when the group tries to find all that's left is a trail of gore. Takashi/OC/OC/OC/Saeko/Saya/Rei Kohta/Asami

**AN:** I couldn't believe that there are so few HOTD stories so decided to help the story pool. No beta yet!

Right, Fight, and Flight

Random House

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!" angrily screamed Rei despite the fact that they are in zombie territory, "WE ALMOST DIED!"THEY" POURED THRUOGH THE STREETS AS SOON AS THEY HEARD THE EXPLOSION!" Rei was holding her M1A1 Rifle in her hand, and even though the gun was pointed at the ground she looked ready to shoot something…or someone.

"WELL WE SURVIVED RIGHT?! I HAD TO RESCUE THEM!" Takashi yelled back, spittle streaming out of his mouth. He was soaked in blood almost as if he took a bath in it. His black jacket and pants held a tint of maroon in the light. His normally untamed hair was matted down and had bits of gore stuck to it.

"SCREW YOU!" Rei replied with malice. Rei's clothes looked like they had been through the wash; they were completely clean other than the fact that they were wrinkled in someplaces. "WE DON'T WANT YOU AS LEADER ANYMORE!"

"WELL THEN!" Takashi uttered looking extremely pissed. He clenched and unclenched his fist and tightened his grip on his shot gun, almost as if he was preparing for a fight. "WHO AGREES WITH HER?!"

Saya stood next to Rei stating her vote without words while thinking, "_Stupid Takashi! What if you had died? You need to stop worrying about others and worry about yourself. We might not be able to continue._" She stared at Takashi's feet, afraid to meet his gaze. She could feel Takashi's betrayed expression as he scowled at her. "_It's for the best."_she thought.

Saeko walked up and stood beside Takashi. Saeko knew that Takashi only did what he needed to keep the group together. She would have done the same in his place. Even if she didn't agree with it she knew that Takashi was only looking out for the group.

Alice, surprisingly, chose a side next. She marched over to Takashi's side with a grim expression on her face. Alice knew that her family was in danger of separation so she chose Takashi's side.

Shizuka and Kohta both stood next to Rei, knowing that Takashi needed a vacation. However, Takashi saw their actions as a betrayal.

"FINE THEN!" he yelled. Somewhat regaining his senses he gave his last order, "Make sure you guys stay together, that includes you Saeko. Watch out for each other, I hope to see all of you alive once "they" are all dead. Goodbye." Takashi walked out of the home only pausing to pick up his fireman's axe he left lying by the door.

**What Happened before**

The group had just reached the highway after escaping the Takagi mansion. The highway was covered with "them" and cars. They cars were all in disarray, scattered over the road, some were even on their sides. Though one thing was prominent, all the doors were either open or smashed. In the distance you could see the smoke rising from fires all over this ruined city. "They" were all over road mindlessly shuffling towards the Humvee.

"Why is it like this?" Takashi questioned in anger. Not that he really cared. He really wanted to go on a killing spree to relieve his stress, but he was concerned for the group's safety.

"That's obvious!" Saya exclaimed. ""They" are reacting to the buggy's engine. We do have the only working engine on the highway." Saya explained to them. Saya looked as if her parents' death hadn't affected her much, but she didn't want the rest of the group to see her crying.

"Since there are so many of them Saeko and I will act as bait." Takashi said as he explained his plan, "We'll meet you guys at the Taiei Shoppingtown mall. Stay behind the overturned car over there until "they" are all gone."

"Wait!" Saya exclaimed, "Wouldn't it be better if we wait until tomorrow? Most of "them" aren't trying to kill us yet; "they" are just passing through." Saya was concerned for Saeko's and Takashi's safety. Saya also wanted Takashi to stay with her during the night even though she wouldn't admit it.

"Saya does have a point here." Takashi said knowingly, "How about it Saeko?"

"I'm fine with it," said the purple haired beauty, "but you owe me Takashi-kun." The way Saeko said his name made him turn away embarrassed.

**Takashi's POV**

I turned away embarrassed at what Saeko said but I quickly regained my composure. "Kohta! Saeko!" I called to get their attention, "Clear "them" out of that apartment complex over there." I explained the rest of the plan to them, "Rei and I will stay and guard the rest of the group. Saya, do you see any problems with this plan?"

"No, everything is good as far as I can tell," Saya replied, "but then again even an idiot must have his days." I smiled at that if Saya could still make jokes she'll recover in no time. I gave Kohta and Saeko the signal to start the extermination.

I couldn't really tell from outside but it seems that the encountered no resistance, strange, but I was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. I ordered the rest of the group to go into the complex while I found a place to park the buggy.

**Rei's POV**

We just walked in the complex. I grabbed all the keys to the top floor suites just like Takashi told me to. We cautiously crept our way up the stairs; even if Saeko and Kohta had already gotten rid of all of "them" it was still creepy.

We made it to the top floor uneventfully. "Where's Takashi?" asks Kohta. I told him that Takashi was hiding/parking the buggy.

Just then Takashi snuck up behind us and yelled, "Boo!" All of us jumped out our skins, we didn't know that he could be so stealthy. I was so surprised that I almost stabbed him with my bayonet.

"What the hell!" I scream at him. Seriously how can our leader be so childish? Everyone burst out laughing at how silly it was. I suddenly realized that Takashi did that to get rid of the tension filled atmosphere.

**Saya's POV**

Takashi got serious again as he decided roommates. Wait a minute roommates? I thought that there were enough rooms for everyone. Nope, turns out that there were only four keys. I hear him call out, "Rei and Saeko in room 401, Alice and Shizuka in room 403, Kohta in room 404, and Saya and I in room 405. Kohta you take first watch, Rei second and Saeko third, any problems?"

Why would Takashi want to room with me? Did he somehow understand why I wanted to stay for the night? "Saya, Saya," I heard someone say as they interrupted my thoughts, "Are you okay? You've been spacing out."

"Oh," I replied, "I'm fine." I finally took a good look at my surroundings. I had somehow walked into the suite and was now sitting on the bed. The suite was beautiful. It took my breath away. There were white curtains with splatters of orange framing the windows. The walls were a warm teal color contrasting the orange couches. There was also a light blue love seat in what might be called the living room. The carpet was a light brown color like freshly cut wood.

At that moment Takashi had walked out only wearing a towel around his waist. I never realized how slim and rugged his body was until now. He started walking towards me. I felt my face heating up. I asked myself, "What's he going to do?" He climbed on to the bed and crawled on all fours towards me. He cupped my face while I looked at him longingly and then he… wiped drool of my face. "WAIT WHAT!?" I asked myself infuriated, "OH MY GOD! HE'S GOING TO LAUGH AT ME BECAUSE I WAS DROOLING!"

But instead he did the opposite, he told me, "You look really cute like that Saya, but you need to go take a bath now." I could only nod, not trusting my voice. I walked into the bathroom and started stripping off my clothes. I didn't bother locking the door because I was hoping that Takashi might come in and join me. I examined myself in the mirror you would think that one would get thinner during a zombie apocalypse, but it was the opposite my breasts felt heavier than they usually did. Hopefully we can stop by a mall and pickup new clothes.

After examining myself I slid into the bath tub, reveling in the sensation of the warm water around me. I started daydreaming again when I realized something; Takashi was naked, in this very bath five minutes prior to this…

**Takashi's POV**

Saya has been in the bathroom for about an hour now, so I walked in to the bathroom to check on her. The door wasn't locked, surprisingly. I walked over to the bathtub and saw a fully naked Saya sleeping. I didn't want to wake her but she could get sick from being in the tub too long. I shook her gently, and she didn't budge. I couldn't think of anything else so I pinched her cheek, which really woke her up.

"Ah!" she shrieked and suddenly stood up. I could see her entire body from top to bottom, her piercing eyes to her slender legs. This would be a memory I would never forget.

I turned away face red. "I'm-m s-sorry", I manage to stammer out, "Y-you h-have b-been i-in t-the b-bathr-room for an hour n-now." I stared at my feet. I couldn't bear to look at her.

What Saya said next really surprised me, "Well you can leave now or… maybe you want to have another look." She pressed her breasts against my back. I quickly ran out of the bathroom like a startled deer.

After Saya got out of the bath and finished changing we laid in the bed awkwardly. Saya had built a pillow barrier between us, so that we wouldn't make contact. About thirty minutes of this Saya had finally fallen asleep. The door opened and Saeko told me that it was my turn to watch.

Up on the Roof

I could feel myself nodding off, but then I heard a crash. "Whoa watch it!" he heard someone say, "This is important cargo." I immediately woke up. I looked over at the origin of the noise and saw what looks to be two guys holding a chain tied to a train of three girls.

"Hey!" another guy called out, "This apartment complex looks free of them." A few more men came out of buildings surrounding the complex and they started leading the train towards the apartment complex.

"Damn!" I swore. I ran downstairs and woke up everyone and told them to get ready to move. Just as their group walked into the building we made our way down the fire escape.

When we reached the bottom I told the group that I needed to do something and that they should set up camp in a house at least a block away. I watched as they drove away in the Humvee. Now it's time to kill.

**Third Person POV**

There wasn't anyone guarding the entrance so Takashi easily snuck in. he had a look of madman on his face as he walked into the hotel he only paused for a few seconds to pick up a fireman's axe behind the reception desk. He stealthily crept up the stairs; it wasn't until the third floor until he encountered a guard. Takashi easily dispatched him with a blow to the head. Then he checked the pockets of the now deceased man and he found a small handgun and a key.

Takashi crept down the hallway. He could see a light coming from room 317. He stood beside the door and listened in on their conversation.

"-ting for this since forever!" one man said. Takashi peeked through the crack and saw that the men were only in there boxers. They all had varying builds, one was muscular like a bodyguard, and another looked like a stereotypical sleaze bag.

"I know man!" said the sleaze bag, "We can finally prep the new products." That pushed me over the limit I broke down the door and knocked the sleaze bag unconscious. I broke the knee cap of the muscular guy and broke ribs in the rest of them. Then I took out the key that I sto- *ahem* borrowed and unlocked all the girls. Surprisingly they were all fully clothed.

"Awwwwww," one girl moaned in disappointment as she flipped a knife, "We were going to torture them did you really have to knock them out?" This girl looked to be about 165cm tall. She was rather flat-chested a A-cup or B-cup. She had a tomboy haircut. Her hair held a red tint in the light just like her red eyes. She was wearing black cargo pants, a red T-shirt that showed her midriff that said I bet I can kill you, and a black jacket. I wondered how many weapons she had in those pockets of hers.

"I apologize for my sister's behavior." a different girl said, "She can be quite the sadist." This girl's physical appearance looked to be the same as the other girl except that this girl had blue eyes, white hair with a blue tint and D-cups. She had waist length long hair. She was wearing a long white skirt splattered with patches of blue and a long plain white sleeve shirt. I was sure that she had weapons hidden on her person somewhere; she looked more like a thorn than a flower.

"I guess I'm doing introductions." sighed the third girl as she introduced them, "Well I'm Zephyr- the youngest-, the one wearing all black and red is Jaeger -the middle-, and the blue and white one is Lunice -the oldest-. If you're wondering yes we are triplets." Zephyr wore salmon knee length shorts and a light blue shirt. Her eyes were like a piece of opal, constantly shifting color. However, her eyes always had purple, red, and blue in them. She had long black and white streaked hair with a purple tint that reached her mid back; her hair was streaked horizontal which was really strange.

I opened my mouth to ask but Zephyr had already answered, "Yes my hair is naturally like this, I used to get teased about it a lot when I was younger. Well, they're probably all dead by now."

"Well we should probably leave now." I tell them, "I have friends in a place nearby. Oh by the way my name is Komuro Takashi. Do you want to come with me?" They nod their heads yes. We began our journey down the stairs.

When we left the building it suddenly blew up and Jaeger yelled, "Score one for me! Take that slave traders!" Her voice was brimming with excitement as she congratulated herself and soon the others started joining in. "We better start running a lot of "them" are going to come here real soon."

"You know about "them" too?" I asked the triplets as a turned around to look at them. I realized that the three of them were now holding weapons. Jaeger had twin Uzis in both her hands, Lunice had a paper thin blue sword, and Zephyr had what looked like a gauntlets. We fought through all of "them" in perfect synchrony almost as if we had been working together since we were born.

"Of course," they all reply, "our parents trained us for all scenarios." This made me wonder who their parents were. But before I could ask we reached the rendezvous point. We were all covered in blood by the time we got there except for Lunice who looked as perfect and clean as ever.

Random House

I stood outside the door prepping myself for the consequences of my actions when Jaeger slammed the door open and slammed the door open and screamed "Is anyone here?!"

I just sighed and brought them to the living room of the house and I told them to wait here. I walked upstairs and then the fight started.

**Third Person POV**

The triplets crept up the stairs and listened from an adjacent room until the fight was over. When the fight was over they walked into the other room. Jaeger introduced their group, "I'm Jaeger and these are my triplet sisters Lunice and Zephyr." Lunice and Zephyr waved at the group. Jaeger continued, "We were planning to join your group but since you ran Komuro-san out we've changed our minds. We also were the ones who created the explosion." Then they turned around and left.

Everyone left in the room were too stunned to speak after seeing what must be either angels or demons. They stared at the door dumbfounded until Kohta spoke up, "Those girls were so hot! I would have done the same in Takashi's position."

Alice also got her two-cents in, "Those nee-sans were so pretty. I want to be as beautiful as them when I grow up!" The girls felt jealousy spread through them as they stared at the door…

**AN:**Yay finished! Do you get the title of the chapter? The story? If you don't I'll explain it in the next chapter. How was it? What were the good parts? The bad parts? Please review! Flames are welcome! And I also would like a beta!

**2,946 words**

**Started 4/18/14 Finished 4/20/14**


	2. Of Blood

The End of Them and the Beginning of Me

By

LuniceJaegerZephyr

**AN:** Sorry for the late update… No excuses. I just couldn't write. Sorry again… Oh yeah! The title of the last chapter represented each part of the chapter. The beginning "Right" was questioning Takashi's moral code, the "Fight was when they argued, and the "Flight" was when he left. I really liked that title because it all rhymed. Anyways, on with the story.

Of Blood

**Takashi's POV**

I trudged out of the house and into hordes of "Them" as spots of red began infecting my vision. I cut of one of "Their" heads with my fireman's axe, reveling in the feeling of axe gliding through "its" neck. Blood erupted out of "its" neck, splattering my already blood drenched clothes. I heard yelling from somewhere so I paused my fighting. I could only hear the low groans of "Them". I had a revelation was the one yelling. I asked myself, _"Do I really want to die that much?"_ I quickly answered back, _"No, I just want to relieve stress by killing as many of "Them" as possible."_

My vision was fully red now. _"I guess this is what's called a blood rage." _I started becoming numb. I could see my arms hacking at "Them" with the axe, but I couldn't feel them anymore. It was a strange feeling. Then I started falling. Not literally falling. It was the falling you get when you're trying to fall asleep, the one where you feel like your spinning and falling. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was one of "Them" trying to grab me.

Unknown Location

I woke up due to a bright light shining on my face. I looked up and saw light filtering in from high windows. I observed my surroundings. I was in what looked like a warehouse surrounded by bodies and crates. I picked up my axe, which was lying nearby, and examined the blade. The blade was dull, but it was not dull enough to make it unusable. I thought to myself,_ "I better find a new weapon soon."_ I stood up and stretched relishing the feeling of my back popping into place.

I walked around in search of something I could use as a weapon. I busted a few of the crates open and I only found stuffed animals, not very good weapons. I suddenly remembered what one of my friends said a while ago, **"If you're ever lost in the wilderness with a dull knife you just need to find a rough surface to sharpen it on."** I found a spot in the warehouse where the concrete floor was broken. I smashed the butt of the axe against the concrete in order to break it into smaller pieces. Once it was broken into manageable sizes I pried them from the ground and proceeded to sharpen my axe.

Once I finished sharpening my axe I walked out of the warehouse. What I saw surprised me. I saw two lines of "Them" piled at least three high; there was just enough space to walk in between them. I realized that I must have carved the path during my blood rage. This reminded me of one of my favorite songs, Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I sang to the song to myself. I loved the feeling of being able to sing again. I wanted to be singer when I was very little so I took singing lessons.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone 

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's mucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

I have been the leader since the beginning. I have to be the scapegoat for everything that goes wrong leaving others free of blame. Everyone in the city is either one of "Them" or is ruthless enough to do anything to survive so their humanity is dead.

I stopped my train of thought when I heard my stomach growl and realized how thirsty I was. I looked at the sun and saw that it had to be past one PM. I left in search of a shopping mart to raid.

**Third Person POV**

If Takashi looked up at the other warehouse's roofs he would see that there were three girls standing on the roof of one. The three girls were the triplets Takashi saved yesterday. The triplets were observing Takashi from the roof of one of the nearby warehouses. Zephyr asked, "What do you think of him Nee-sans?" Zephyr was wearing a new outfit today. The outfit was composed of green shorts with a pink line running up the shorts on the outside and a plain pink shirt.

Before Lunice could say anything Jaeger answered, "I think he is a very good candidate. His blood rage was rather impressive." She like her lips as if she was a wolf anticipating a meal. Jaeger was wearing a sleeveless black and red gothic Lolita dress.

"I agree, his skills may be dull but that's only because he was never trained." Lunice added, "He also has a lovely singing voice." Lunice was wearing a light blue sundress the bare showed any skin but showed of her figure really well.

"My, my, how are our younger sisters doing?" questioned a girl standing behind the triplets, the triplets suddenly turned around, "Did you miss your big sister, Geonova?" Geonova was wearing jeans and a dark green T-shirt. Geonova's body had an extreme likeness to Lunice's, they both had the same figure and similar faces but Geonova had brown hair, green and brown eyes and was taller.

"Nova, I thought we were going to scare them." someone exclaimed in a whiny voice. "You promised me." A girl appeared from inside of an air vent wearing a shinobi clothes. She was a little shorter than Geonova. The girl removed of her outfit revealing a pink maid uniform, her pink hair and eyes. Her hair was tied into twin pony tails. "Moneta, you can climb up now."

A monster then proceeded to climb up the wall of the warehouse. The monster resembled what the Hulk would look like if it was one of "Them". Once it was on the roof it began to collapse and a girl stepped out from the carcass of the would-be-monster. The girl, Moneta, had a slender figure, was taller than Geonova, and had long platinum blonde hair. One way to describe her would be a modern day Rapunzel. She was wearing a magenta skirt with a white blouse. "Aphia", whispered Moneta to the pink haired girl, "Did nee-san ignore the plan again?"

"Yeah" Apia whispered back, "Why she always does this no one knows." The two girls began giggling like school girls. The younger triplets sweat dropped at this.

**Third Person POV**

Random House

Rei, Saya Saeko, Kohta and Shizuka were sitting around the table in silence until Kohta asked, "Do you think he's had enough time to cool off?"

"Of course! It's been a day since that!" Rei exclaimed over excitedly. Everyone was still shaken up from the look of hurt and betrayal on Takashi's face.

"But what if "they" had gotten to him already." Kohta replied pessimistically.

"Don't say things like that!" exclaimed Shizuka. "What if Alice wakes up and hears you?" she hissed at him.

Alice made her entrance by running down the stairs and into the living room. She didn't seem to hear their earlier conversation. "Rei-nee! Saya-nee! Saeko-nee! Shizuka-nee! Kohta-nii! Can we go find Takashi-nii now?" she asked while running around with Zeke.

The group left the house and found the beginning of Takashi's blood rage. There was a path in between two rows of zombies at least three bodies high. Everyone except Alice was thinking the same thing, _"How was Takashi able to kill this many of "Them"? Did we really hurt him that much?"_ While Alice was thinking, _"I can't wait for us to be reunited again."_

They followed the path into a warehouse and what they saw frightened them. The floor was soaked with blood and on the walls were bits and pieces of "them". Shizuka cover Alice's eyes with her hands in order to protect her. This was a dead-end the group has lost Takashi.

**AN: **The ending was so terrible…

**1,535 Words**

**Started 5/28/14 Finished 5/30/14**


End file.
